Miso
Miso is a cousin of The Prince. She has a red body with a head shaped like a bowl of soup. She first appears in Katamari Damacy and returns in all of its sequels. In Katamari Damacy, her head is empty, but in later games it it is filled with miso soup.' Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 7- Riding on the back of a cow with a blonde guy near the start of the level. Size: 1m46cm3mm Description: She pretends to be thinking and is blissfully free of anything resembling thought. When Rolled Up: "Oh, there's Miso. Is there something inside that head of yours? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: School - On a lunch tray on a set of desks in the elementary classroom. (The room you start in.) Size: 30cm Description: A cousin with a smell We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise though. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird soup bowl!! Wait... it's cousin Miso. Oh, you're going to spill!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Miso. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were wandering around a school? Someone's going to eat you if you're not careful." Race Car: Rice Bowl Car Mask: Face Covered Over with Soup Spilling Over Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Maple Town - Getting warm in front of camp fire together with some animals. Size: 50cm Description: A cousin with a smell We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise though. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? Something smells good... It's cousin Miso! Piping hot!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Face Covered with Pattern Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Roller Roaster - In the fast food restaurant, on the right side, under some tables, and finally behind a couple of boats with shaved ice in them. Size: 20cm Description: A cousin with a smell. We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin who feels very warm on the outside. She has a warm heart, and is nice to others. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something warm...it's Miso! We asked you to go feed the star ponies!" Stage Conclusion: "A whiff of warmth... Oo! Miso! Take a busman's holiday. The Princedom has a soup bar!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Hot Stuff - Underneath the table across from where you start. She is surrounded by cold objects, so tread carefully. Size: 20cm Description: A cousin with a smell We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise. When Rolled Up: "Yum, something savoury. Miso, of course. How's your sizzle?" Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Miso. You make a nice lint." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Cow and Bears Special - Sitting in front of the bull inside the car wash. Size: 1m50cm When Rolled Up: "What's that soupy shadow? Oh! It's Miso! Don't spill the broth!" Stage Conclusion: "Something strange got mixed in here... Why it's Miso! Climb up and play on the King's head for a while!" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Eleventh available cousin, she can be called for 953.00m coins. Description: A cousin with a smell We find very relaxing. She isn't very good at strenuous exercise. Trivia *Her name is based on the popular Japanese soup of the same name. *She can also be found in the Sumo stages for We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s in the crowd around Nik behind a big bowl of rice. **She counts as a meal, and can be rolled up at 110kg. *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s poping in and out from a island near the polar region. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s standing in an iceberg in the polar region. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s relaxing by the boxing ring **She can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters